The Blink of Love
'Summary' Today is the day. Blink is finally going to ask Ellen to be his girlfriend. But how can he after the events of New Red Dawn? 'Characters' *Blink *Ellen (semi-antagonist until the end) *Lass *Alice 'Transcript' (Blink was sitting on the sofa watching some TV) Blink: (sighs) I'M BOOOOOOOOOOOOORED! (Blink runs to Alice on another sofa reading a book.) Blink: Alice, I'm bored. Alice: Okay Blink, we can do something fun, anything you want. Blink: I wanna have a sleepover! Alice: Sounds fun. (Gets her phone) Who should I invite? Blink: Invite Lass! Invite Lass! (blushes) She's a cute one. Alice: Lass? What about Ellen? Blink: Oh and Ellen too! (blushes more) I really love her. (Alice calls Ellen, but she doesn't pick up.) Alice: Well, looks like it'll only be Lass tonight Blink, I'll call her to come over. Blink: Okay. (Alice calls Lass) Lad: (picks up) Oi! who is this? Alice: Alice, Blink's babysitter, and he has something he would like to say to Lass, if she's there. (Hands Blink her phone) Lass: (Lad hands her the phone) Oi there Blinky. Blink: H- Hello Lass. Umm, I wanted to ask if you wanted to come to my house for a sleepover tonight? Lass: Really?! I can come? Blink: Yeah. (blushes) We're friends right? Lass: Aye we are. We are the bestest of friends. Blink: So do you want to come over? Lass: Aye! My Uncle will drop me off. Blink: Okay. See you then! (hangs up) Alice: Alright then, let me order some pizza and set up a fort for you two in the living room. (Walks upstairs and comes back with many pillows and blankets) Blink: Oooh! This is gonna be so much fun! (Later Alice sets up the table with a box of pizza and juice boxes) Blink: Now I wait for Lass to come. Alice: Alright then. (Sits down on the couch) (The door bell rings) Blink: (opens the door) Lass! Hi! Lass: Oi Blinky! (holds up a knitted doll of Blink) I made you a Blinky doll. Blink: Aww! Thanks Lass! (Alice grows a little worried, and continues to read her book from earlier) Lass: I also brought mine and they both have velcro on their hands so they can hold on see? (Puts their dolls hands together so they stick) Now they are holding hands and are best friends. (It cuts to Ellen walking down the street with two of her girl friends) Girl #1: So I think it may be clear he has a crush on me. Girl #2: Ha! My boy and I are already in a relationship! Girl #1: Hey Ellen, do YOU have a special guy? (laughs) Ellen: (giggles and blushes) Maaaayyybe. Girl #2: OMG! I knew you would've liked somebody! Girl #1: So who's the lucky dude? Ellen: His name is...Blink. Girl #1: Blink? (smirks) That's a weird name. Girl #2: Pfft, cut it out girl. (to Ellen) I bet he sounds great. Ellen: He's the best! Girl #1: Oh reaaaaaallllyyyyyy? What does he do that makes him 'sooo' great? Ellen: Well, he, uhh, takes me out for ice cream, our trips to the park are so much fun, and, uhh... (tries to think) Girl #1: Have you two... (gets closer to Ellen's ear) kissed? (Ellen blushes more) Both Girls: OOOOOOHHHHHHH! I bet she has! Girl #1: So I bet he likes you a lot right? (Ellen rubs her arm and looks down a bit sad) Ellen: Yeah...but... Girl #2: What? He likes somebody else? Ellen: (sighs) Probably... Girl #1: Suggestion, you go to his house, and tell him how much you love him. Girl #2: Yeah, a girl would always do that. Ellen: Really? Girl #1: Go for it girl. (Ellen starts to head towards Blue's house. It cuts back to Lass and Blink playing with each other) Lass: I never been to a sleepover party before. is it like a party with cake? Blink: No, it's when you sleep here for the night. Lass: Oh so that's why me Uncle packed my sleeping gown. Blink: Now how about we play a game? Lass: Ooh! what kind of games do you have? Blink: Well, I do have one Ellen always enjoys. A tickle fight! Lass: (squeals) I love tickle fights! (Lass tackle Blink and starts to tickle him) Lass: Tickle tickle pickle! Blink: (laughs) Hey! I wasn't ready yet! Lass: Oh sorry. Want to tickle me first to be fair? Blink: On you! (Blink giggles as he rolls Lass onto her stomach, sits on her leg, and tickles the soles of her feet as Lass squeals then giggles as Blink tickles her. Outside, it shows Ellen heading towards Blue's house) Ellen: I hope he's there... (Ellen hears Lass' laughter) Ellen: ...Is that? Blink: Aah Lass, your such a good friend. Ellen: Lass...? (Ellen was watching through the window, she sees Blink with Lass. Ellen watches as Lass gives Blink a kiss on the cheek, Ellen becomes really upset that she knocks on the door) Alice: (Opens the Door) Oh Ellen. Ellen: Hi... Blink: Ellen! Hi! Me and Lass were having a tickle fight! Wanna join us? (Ellen notices the kiss mark on Blink's cheek and she becomes very upset) Girl #1: Oooh! She's jealoooous! Girl #2: Totalllyyyy! (Alice becomes even more worried) (Ellen is silent) Alice: Ellen? Are you okay? Ellen: I'm...fine... Alice: You sure? (Puts her hand over her shoulder) Is anything bothering you? Ellen: No... I'll just go home. (sadly walks off) Lass: What happened? Blink: W- Wait! Ellen! (runs after her) Ellen, what's wrong? Ellen: Nothing! Blink: Something IS wrong Ellen. Tell me! (Ellen frowns at Blink) Ellen: What were you doing with Lass? Blink: We were just... playing. Ellen: (angry) But why was she even there?! Blink: I was going to invite you too! But you didn't pick up! We were having a sleepover! Ellen: BUT WHY WERE YOU HAVING A TICKLE FIGHT WITH HER?! You always had those with me! Blink: Because we're just friends! (voice breaks) I would have had it with you too! Ellen: DON'T LIE! YOU LIKE HER, DON'T YOU?! Blink: (voice breaks more) NO I DON'T! WE ARE JUST FRIENDS! FRIENDS! (Lass and Alice watch with worry) Ellen: BUT I SAW A PICTURE OF YOU TWO! SHE WAS SITTING ON YOUR LAP WHILE YOU WERE HUGGING HER! Lass: (comes out to them) Excuse me Ellen? we are just friends. why is it bad for him to to hug me? (Ellen then points to the kiss mark on his cheek) Lass: I don't understand. that is how girls thank the boys when they are nice. (Ellen glares at both of them.) Alice: Well Lass, it comes off like your trying to say that you love someone, in a romance way. Lass: where i come from it's a sign of saying thanks Blink: Ellen, I'm- (Ellen hits Blink's hand away) Ellen: Leave me alone! (stomps away) Blink: I'm sorry. I'm so sorry! (runs inside crying) (Ellen hears Blink crying and starts to feel very bad.) Ellen: ... (turns back) Uhh... (Alice and Lass walk up to her) Lass: Ellen we really are friends. I don't even know what romance is. Ellen: I-...I'm sorry... Alice: (To Ellen) Is this jealousy thing making you controllable on Blink? Ellen: I...th-think...s-so...? Alice: (To Ellen) Do you really like Blink? Ellen: ...Yes... Alice: You should work things out with him, and maybe get to know Lass more, it would help. Alice: Yes it would. (To Lass) You'll make things comfortable for Blink and Ellen, right? Lass: I'll try. the customs here are really strange. Alice: But more importantly, you two girls can become friends. Lass: I always want to friends with others. (gives Ellen a warm hug) (Ellen was slightly shocked, but she smiles and hugs Lass back) Ellen: Okay! (Ellen goes inside and walks upstairs, she knocks on Blink's door, still hearing his crying) Ellen: Uhh, Blink? (Ellen opens the door and sits next to Blink on his bed) Blink: (cries on his pillow) What do you want?! Ellen: Blink, I'm sorry. Blink: Y- (wipes his eyes) You are? Ellen: Yeah. I didn't mean to make you cry. Blink: But. You do know me and Lass are just friends right? Ellen: Yeah. I understand now. Blink: I just want you to be my... (puts both his hands on hers) special girl. (Ellen blushes) (Blink and Ellen slowly kiss each other on the lips.) Blink: Ellen. I-... I lo-lo-... Uhh... I- (Ellen smiles and hugs Blink) Ellen: I love you too! Blink: (amazed) So does this mean we're in a- (Ellen kisses Blink again) Ellen: Yeah! Blink: (smiles) That's great Ellen. Now how about we celebrate with a tickle fight! (grabs Ellen's legs and tickles her feet) (Ellen giggles) (Lass and Alice hear this outside Blink's door) Alice: Those two are so cute together. (END) 'Poll' What do you think about Blink of Love? Eugh, too mushy. (1/5) Not good. (2/5) Kinda Cute. (3/5) Very cute. (4/5) THIS IS TOO ADORABLE! (5/5) 'Gallery' Blink X Ellen 3.png|Ellen feeling bad after making Blink cry. Blink X Ellen 2.png|Ellen kissing Blink. Blink X Ellen 4.png|Blink tickling Ellen. Category:Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Episodes Category:May Releases Category:Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Episodes